Wicked
by Wildeisonmine
Summary: An epic retelling of Gregory Maguire's novel. On one day two girls a born, one pink and one green, their futures intertwine and their choices will shape Oz.


The castle was caked in moonslight, the black bricks and mortar blended with the nights sky and dark blue peaks of the enclosing mountains. The castle was sharp and spiky with jagged peaks and tops, as if it had been an extension of the souls of it's residents. The Yellow Brick Road was grey here and had not been maintained in some time. There were potholes and grass and weeds grew sporadically. There was no need for the areas inhabitants to use the road. The forests were quieter then usual; birds had retreated to their nests, rabbits to their burrows, stags and deer waited apprehensively in their packs. The wolves refrained from howling at the three exceptionally close moons.. The Animals had taken shelter in a mountainous cavern nearby, they nervously awaited their mistress' call. Even the flowers had seemed to had shrunk up and buried their heads in the grass. There was an unnatural chill in the air, more so then usual. The rain fell unevenly in dribs and drabs.

Formidable, she raced up the stairs her cloak twirling, wrapping and unwrapping around her legs, slinking up the walls as she glided closer and closer to the top. Nearly there she saw the boy and shot him a glance that sent him ashamedly trudging down the winding stairs. Her mind raced, what was he doing up here, what if he were a part of the brigade sent to her?

She burst through the door and brushed up beside the window. She could see the vast cascade of snowy grey mountains colliding with the surprisingly clear night sky. The stars were abnormally bright and if ones sight was going they would bet on their children's life it was day. The three moons had aligned and were closer than brothers. She sighed, longingly as the harsh cold breeze blew into her faces. In the distance she could see a growing yellow light. It was warm and homely. She gazed at it, felt herself sink into it, when she felt a rush of cold air as she shot out of the room and flew towards the light like a moth.

She sought a tree, a tree at the base of the castle and whipped out her Occulens. She turned the small golden dial until the least magnified lens had slotted into the small seeing glass. Sliding her fingers through the grips she bought it to her left eye. It was a caravan, dark green, wooden. It was pulled by one brown horse that trolleyed along unsupervised. Through the small archway she could see bundles of dark figures, cloaked in woollen blankets. She removed the Occulens and closed her eyes, she placed her hands on her neck and whispered into the cool air "abscondo." Not waiting to see if the spell had worked she leant forward and tried to calm herself as she approached the cabin. She landed a few yards in front of the horse and waited until it was just in front of her before clambering aboard and sneaking inside.

A Tinman stood in the corner, rigid and turgid, his eyes jammed shut. Opposite him was a Scarecrow, he looked peaceful and he smelt to her just like… She shook her head, removing any last thought of him. He held a small scruffy dog in his arms. Taking up most of the floorspace was the Lion, she recognised him from before. He still had that distinctive scar where his tail had been. Wrapped in the Lions thick mane was the Girl. Even she couldn't deny that there was an annoying kind of prettiness to her. The Girl stirred and stretched, the Witch dared not move. She felt her heart race and pound against her chest. The Girl slowly stood and edged towards the Witch, looking through her and up at the castle. Her eyes moved down and the Witch felt her gaze as their eyes unknowingly locked. The Girl reached her porcelain little hand forward, as it edged closer to her stony cold face the Witch gently launched off from the wood outlet and into a tree.

Suddenly the Girl, Dorothy, lurched forward as the horse came to an unexpected stop. The jump and her pathetic squeal awoke the insomniac Lion who in turn sprung up, knocking the Tinman into the Scarecrow. "What's going on?" The Scarecrow groaned, yawning as he wiped his eyes.  
"I don't know." She replied carefully. "He just stopped." She, with the help of the Scarecrow and Tinman made her way down from the caravan. She approached the horse. It's eyes danced wildly and bloodshot. "I just don't understand it." The Scarecrow said from behind her. The Witch watched silent and still. The trio looked up at the castle. The Tinman began to pull the horses reins, but it remained unmoved. The Scarecrow came from behind and helped. The horse whinnied in pain as the Scarecrow, unknown to the others, jammed a dagger into it's side. Still it didn't move. He pushed harder. "OW." The horse exclaimed and The Witch lost focus on the Girl and stared at the horse. "Did it just speak?" Dorothy asked.  
"Don't be silly." The Tinman said. "I haven't heard an Animal speak in, well I've never heard an Animal, aside from Brr, speak. Get the Lion we can walk the rest of the way."

The Tinman went around the back of the caravan, too close to the Witch who held her breath in anticipation of being discovered. He pulled bags down from the Caravan's walls. The Scarecrow had begun to examine the surrounding forests. Dorothy comforted the Lion, who was characteristically terrified at the prospect of having to walk. The Scarecrow turned to face the caravan and the horse. The horse was gone. There was a trail of blood that led into the woods. "Guys, come down here now!" He called to the others, who came around to the front, the Lion behind Dorothy. "My goodness." She cried. "She...She killed it."  
"Look at all that blood." The Lion shook. The Scarecrow smiled coyly.  
"That evil bitch, look at what she's done to this poor frightened creature. No wonder it was too afraid to go any further. I would be too." The Tinman stomped his right foot.  
"I am." The Lion remarked dryly. They looked back at the blood trails as they took their packs from the Tinman and began the trek to the castle. "What is she? This witch, why is she so wicked?"  
"She's a war hero."  
"She's a terrorist."  
"She's an advocate."  
"She's a heretic."  
"She's terrible."  
"She's misunderstood."  
"She's cruel."  
"She's compassionate."

In a small enclave, the Horse lay on the ground. Elphaba had flocked to it and was trying in vain to heal its' deep wound. "How did you get here?" She asked, taking its' mind off the five inch cut in his side. "The Yellow Brick Road of course." He whinnied in a deep voice.  
"No." She said as she waved her hands over the injury. "Why were you a pack horse? Horses don't do manual labor."  
"Saint Aelphaba. You are a friend of Animals. You know the prejudices we face. I would rather pull trucks of ignorant bastards than be killed. It's not the most noble of choices but it's the one I chose, The subservience of my intelligence is but a consequence." He bit into a stick.  
"Don't call me Saint Aelphaba. What's your name?"  
"They called me Loraul once. Ah but to the Animals of Oz you are a Saint and the Wizard the Feared."  
"Loraul, is that Gillikenese?"  
"It is." She saw a glimpse of a smile.  
"You don't know her, do you?" Elphaba asked expectantly.  
"I'm afraid I don't. I had the honour to see her playing in the fields as a child but as a Horse I was never used in their races or farming. I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
"Don't be." She sighed. "I have failed you Loraul. There is nothing I can do." He rested his head on her lap and she played with his hair.  
"It's okay. You must defend yourself Elphaba, return to the castle." He moaned. She stood and raised her hands, as she did the grass around the Horse grew and tied itself over him. "This will keep you safe until I can send help."  
"Help yourself." He thanked her as she began to fly. When she was well above the trees he yelled "LONG LIVE SISTER SAINT AELPHABA, FRIEND OF THE ANIMALS AND SAVIOUR OF OZ." There was a cry from the cavern where the other Animals waited and they cheered. She resisted a smile and looked down on the road. They were close, they had heard the Animals roars and she could see their heads darting in all directions. She would have to act quickly.

Chistery met her at the highest towers window. "Danger." He repeated. "Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger." The Witch held his chin softly, and lost herself in his black eyes. She held him close to her chest and stopped herself from weeping, the buildup burnt her eyes. She hurried to the writing desk and pulled open the Grimmerie. She flew through the pages, searching and scanning for answers on every line. But she already knew the conclusion, there was no spell to anyones knowledge that could cheat death. She looked back at Chistery, who had set about organising and tidying the various materials that messed the room. She put her hands on his shoulders. "There is no need." The monkey turned around and wept. "You should go. Before they arrive." He moved towards her but she spun away. "Go." She yelled. Sniffling, he crept up to the window ledge. "Love." He eeked. "Goodbye love." With that he spread his wings and leapt into the sky. He let out a loud primal screech that reverberated through the surrounding forests and the dark castle. A moment later there was the sound of beating wings and screams as hundreds of Winged Monkeys fled the castle and followed Chistery. The moons and the stars were for minutes obscured by the black mass. Elphaba watched them fly until the last stragglers had gone through the mountains and were out of sight.

She made her way back down the stairs, clutching the Grimmerie and her broomstick. She came into the entrance hall and set her belongings down. She took one look at the banners that dotted the great hall, the Thropp sigil: A silver oak tree against a black background. Whenever she gazed at it she thought of the old Thropp house words: 'Whilst there is bondage, we will never be free.' She shuddered at the new ones. She approached one of two statues standing aside the great door. She placed her hands on the guards chest and shot fire out of her hands. Liir was watching from behind a column. He struggled to shout out when she did it to the second. He was stunned when the statues that he had once climbed on with friends slowly but surely began to move. "If you're going to be here you might as well do something useful." She said, startling him. He trod slowly towards her. "Take these." Elphaba motioned to the Grimmerie and the stick. "And hurry down to the stables, make sure you pack a bag of food, belongings and warm clothes- don't forget your travel cloak. Take Dillamond and ride to the Emerald City with Nanny. Give this to." She stopped for a moment to think. "Give this to Mother Yackle at the Mauntery across from the Chapel of Saint Galinda." She foraged in her pockets and pulled out an envelope. "If you open it I will kill you." He tentatively took it from her. She grabbed him and kissed his forehead. This maternal affection stunned him and he stood still for a moment. "Well?" She laughed. He quickly picked up the book and stick and hurried down the hall. He looked back to see her softly talking to the statues, who then ran off in the direction of the dungeons. She noticed him, smiled and motioned for him to leave.

She took one last look at the door and the pedestals that once held the statues. Elphaba picked up her hat from a side table and planted it firmly on her head. She began walking down a flight of stairs, ready to prepare the castle and it's defences, when there was a polite knock on the door. She turned and nervously, almost instinctively she fiddled with her green hands.


End file.
